Pathless, We Wander
by HeWhoWatchesFromTheMist
Summary: Running from a mob a 6 yearold Naruto accidently bumps into a stranger, thus is the beginning of the adventure that is Uzumaki Naruto's life. Naruto x Bleach crossover fic.
1. An Opportune Meeting Prologue

Hoo yaw, how ya doing folks... tis me, the humble MistWatcher.

Summery: Running from a mob a 6 year-old Naruto accidently bumps into a stranger, thus is the begriming of the adventure that is Uzumaki Naruto's life.

Disclaimer: "There is something I have to tell you..."

"What?"

"I don't own Naruto or Bleach,"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

'Woo' Thoughts

"Hoo" Speach

Koo ????? (to be disclosed) (why? cus I say so)

An opportune Meeting, Prologue of Pathless, We Wander

P------------------------W-------------------------W

"It's time you died, Demon," cried a man, who strongly resembled a rat. Brandishing an impromptu club at the young blonde child in front of him.

"D-demon?" questioned the confused child as he looked from side to side looking for something that could be this 'demon'.

The rat-faced man glared evilly at Naruto as he began to approach, "Yes, Brat, demon, as in YOU!" he shouted as he swung the club over his head, aiming at Naruto's skull. Wide-eyed, Naruto jumped to the side and narrowly dodged having his face crushed. Staring at the man fearfully, Naruto turned tail and began to run for his life, the man giving chase.

"Get back here, DEMON-BRAT!" he shouted with a red face. Naruto, obviously, kept running, faster even then before, with the man chasing persistently after him. Naruto turned a sharp corner and suddenly bounced of something, that something being very solid. and very immovable. Staring up, Naruto caught the sight of a pair of eyes, partially shaded by curly-ish locks of red-blond hair, the eyes themselves were rather odd as the rim of the iris was almost turquoise and it became a darker green as it got closer to the pupil, with the iris right around the pupil being a green so dark as to be easily be called black. There was something else though about these eyes, that caught Naruto's attention, these eyes stared at him not in a glare, or with smoldering hatred, but with gentle amusement and curiosity.

Suddenly, Naruto remembered the rat-faced man that had been chasing him, glancing back fearfully he jumped behind the strangers form and hid behind his leg, just as the rat-faced man came around the corner, red faced from the not-so-merry chase through the back streets.

P------------------------W-------------------------W

Sutedi Kihaku(1) stared amusedly at the small blonde haired child that had bumped into him, his amusement disappeared in a flurry of confusion as the boy glanced around with eyes full of fear and then jumped behind him while grasping his pant leg. His confusion continued to grow as a rat-faced man came huffing and puffing around the second corner with a club, shouted with glee upon seeing the blonde brat and lunged at him swinging the club... oddly not seeing the imposing form of Sutedi Kihaku.

His ignorance would be a short one, as the club suddenly stopped moving forward, but his body didn't and as he continued he lost his balance, his hand still gripping the wooden implement, and fell on his rump, stunned slightly.

"And what in Kami-Sama's name are you trying to do Nezumi-Feisu(2)," came the slightly irritated, yet deep and almost melodious voice of Kihaku, who was holding onto the other end of the club and letting off a localized burst of killer intent at the rat faced man.

"Wh-who in the Nine Hells are you?" asked Nezumi-Feisu tentatively, as he tried to get his club back, "I wa-was going to k-kill that demon brat!"

Kihaku cocked his head to the left and gave the man a look the clearly said, 'What?'

"D-don't you know about it?" Nezumi-Feisu squeaked incredulously as he stared at the man in bewilderment.

Kihaku laughed derisively at the man, "Do I look like I aught to know the inner workings and secrets of this particular village, Nezumi-Feisu?" and indeed he did not, the clothes he wore were foreign in make, a billowing white cloak mostly worn by those crossing the desert covered a storm gray long sleeved button up shirt, with the buttons undone, which covered a fishnet shirt, baggy storm gray pants were tucked into polished black combat boots.

The most noticable features about him though, was his sword, for the simple fact that it held the most color, a bright blue tassle was attached to the hilt. Other then that the sword seemed to be just your average katana.

"An outsider eh," Nezumi-Feisu said with releif, "You can't touch me here, outsider, so be on your way I have a demon to kill!"

"I can't let you kill some innocent kid, and since your so unbudging on the subject, I'll have to... knock you out." Kihaku said as he wrenched the club out of the mans grasp and slammed it over his head.

P------------------------W-------------------------W

Naruto stared up at the man with awe-filled gazed, not only did he not seem to hate him, but he protected him too.

"W-who are you?" he asked cautiously as he stepped away from the man whom he had been hiding behind.

The man stared at him for a second before replying with a smile, "Sutedi Kihaku, at your service..."

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto finished for him.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Kihaku repeated thoughtfully, "Hey, were are your parents... I doubt that such a young boy should be out at such an hour all alone..."

"I'm an orphan..." Naruto whispered somberly.

"Yeeesh... sorry I asked," Kihaku replied apologetically, "Hey Uzu-kun, know A place I can crash at?"

"Yep, you can sleep on my couch!" Naruto replied energetically, trying to find a way to thank is saviour.

Kihaku looked surprised at this, "You don't live in the orphanage?" he questioned.

"No... They kicked me out a year ago..." Naruto replied cheerfully, "But that doesn't matter, Ojii-san gave me an apartment, all for myself!"

Kihaku smiled somberly at him, "Alright Uzu-kun, lead the way then."

P------------------------W-------------------------W

(1) Sutedi Kihaku - Steady Spirit/Soul(My most precious and beautiful OC :P)

(2) Nezumi-Feisu - Rat-Face

(AN) I cannot believe how long it took me to wright this... Kihaku is 20 years old for those who are wondering, and for those who are going 'OMG OMG not another Super OC!' Kihaku is about Kakashi's level and he can not take Orochimaru, even if he were to fight his hardest, and I'm only borrowing some aspects of bleach.

Wrote this while listening to things such as She Wants Revenge and the Lost Prophets.

Prologues are SHORT:p

Till next time, on Pathless, We Wander, Chapter 1, One Way to Gain an Apprentice


	2. One Way to Gain an Apprentice

Yoho Yoho a Pirates lif- Sorry wrong place for that...

Don't shoot me for not updating ok... I kind of forgot about this... he he?

And Pmeepy, I use a rather crappy little online translator, that translates singular words and sometimes gives me many words for one, and sadly kao was not one of the ones it supplied for face. O.o yourself: P

And on the same note, if any of my translations are funky or off, please notify me with the correct translation and I will change it, sometime in the future

Disclaimer: "And there's the pitch... a swing... and a I don't own Naruto or Bleach!"

"A what?"

"A miss, I said a swing and a miss,"

'Woo' Thoughts

"Hoo" Speech

(Moo) ????? (To be disclosed) (Why? cus I say so)

One Way to Gain an Apprentice, Chapter 1 of Pathless, We Wander

P------------------------W-------------------------W

Kihaku stared at the small living room with surprise, which quickly turned into a righteous fury, how a village could treat such a nice child with such contempt, and force him to live in this rundown apartment, on his own at age 6. 'What the hell is this village thinking...' he thought to himself as he turned to his smiling host.

"So what do you think," Naruto squeaked in anticipation.

"S'okay," Kihaku replied congenially, he tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Uzu-kun(1), what is your goal life?"

"TO BE HOKAGE!" was Naruto's readily shouted reply, making Kihaku jump back in fright and pain.

"Not so loud, Uzu-kun," Kihaku said, his ears ringing.

Nartuo pouted at this, but didn't say anything.

Kihaku chuckled, "Why don't you go onto to bed then Uzu-kun, I'm fine here," he said as he plopped down onto the small couch.

"O-okay..." Naruto said, seemingly nervous about something.

Kihaku looked up at Naruto and gave him a disarming smile, "Don't worry Uzu-kun... I'll be here in the morning," he said reassuringly.

That said Kihaku seemingly dozed off, Naruto stared at him for a minute before he left to his own bed.

P------------------------W-------------------------W

The next day Naruto woke up to the smell of cooked eggs in the air. He jumped out of his bed and ran to his little kitchen to find Kihaku frying eggs in a pan.

Kihaku seemed to of just noticed him and smiled at while saying "Mornin' Uzu-Kun, want some eggs?"

Naruto just stared at him and nodded.

-Time Skip-

Kihaku stood outside the Hokage's Tower a few hours after dropping Naruto off at the Academy.(2) He entered the building, and headed towards the stairs that lead to the Hokage's office. He was aware that he was already being tagged by an ANBU, but this didn't bother him. He stepped out of the stairwell and walked through a pair of double doors that led to the Hokage's secretary's room.

"Excuse me Miss, but his the Hokage available?" Kihaku said with a pleasant sounding voice.

The middle aged woman gave a slight start from her paperwork and looked up at him, not having heard him enter. She checked another piece of paper before looking back up at him with a smile and saying "Your lucky sir, as Hokage-sama has just got back from his lunch and is open for the next 10 minutes, go right on in,"

"Thank you Miss," Kihaku said with a slight bow and proceeded to walk into the Sandaime's office.

P------------------------W-------------------------W

The Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato was currently enjoying one of his favorite past times, reading, the book he was reading was of questionable content as it was written by one Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin.

This is how Kihaku found the mighty and powerful 'Professor', blushing and giggling like a school girl. Kihaku gave a slight cough, to catch the Sandaime's attention.

Sarutobi looked up from his book, which suddenly disappeared as if by magic, "Can I help you?" asked the aged Hokage.

Kihaku gave him a wicked smile as he replied "Yes... I believe you can, I would like to take one of your citizens on as an apprentice."

Sarutobi gave him an odd look, "That is most unusual," he stated blandly.

"Ah, but then again, so is the person I chose," replied Kihaku.

"And who might that be?" asked the Hokage.

"Uzumaki Naruto is the kid I request," he said, and suddenly he held the Hokage's full attention.

"Now why has Naruto-kun attracted your eye?" Sandaime asked critically.

"Well, it is not so much why, as how." Kihaku said. "I mean, it is rather hard not to notice someone being chased by a drunkard wielding a club screaming 'die demon, die' but that's just me."

"That is most troubling," said Sarutobi, "If I were to allow this apprenticeship, how long would it last, and where would it take place?"

"Hmm, judging by the wishes of the boy, I would take him from Konoha for 5 years, teach him what I can, and then bring him back for the last year at the academy, so that he can still become a genin of Konoha." voiced Kihaku.

"Reasonable, but what would you be teaching him?" asked the old man.

"I would be instructing him in the Seisokuken Ryuu(3)" replied Kihaku.

Stunned, the aged leader stared at Kihaku blankly, "That ancient and thought to be lost sword style?"

"The one and only," whispered Kihaku.

"I may allow this, but only after I have tested you on your combat skills," decided Sarutobi, "You will face off against one of my Jonin, in half an hour at training field 34, which is situated on the Hokage mountain,"

"I accept, and who will I be facing?" asked Kihaku.

"A person named Hayate Gekko, an aspiring Kenjutsu wielder,"

P------------------------W-------------------------W

Gotcha with that didn't I?

1. Uzu means Swirl, lol I find that funny.

2. Unlike some FF's I like to stay close to cannon in some things, such as the age where they go into the academy, which is around 6, as you can tell because the Uchiha Massacre happened when Sasuke was 5-6 and he was in the Academy at that point.

3. Seisokuken Ryuu - Style of The Inhabited/Living Sword.


End file.
